1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium containing digital content data, a recording apparatus and method of recording and/or reproducing data on the recording medium, and more particularly, to a recording medium on which copyright information on the digital content data is recorded together with the digital content data, and a recording apparatus and method of recording and/or reproducing data on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The International Standard Recording Code (ISRC) is an international identification code system for audio and music video recording provided by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The structure of an ISRC code is as follows:                Country: Country Code        Copyright Holder: Copyright Holder Code        Year of Recording: Year of Recording        Serial Number: Recording Number        
In addition, the RIAA defines different tracks as follows, so that different tracks need to receive different codes:                Remixes, edits or new versions of a track        Tracks with changed playing times        Partially used tracks (i.e., faded in or out)        Fully re-mastered tracks (tracks with fully restored sound quality)        
When audio content is recorded on a Compact Disc (CD), the ISRC code is recorded together with the audio content. The recorded ISRC code provides copyright information and at the same time allows confirmation of whether or not the CD is an illegal copy. That is, by determining whether or not a catalog code generated by a predetermined digital signature algorithm based on an ISRC code is the same as a catalog code stored in a subchannel data stream of the CD, it is determined whether a CD is an original copy or an illegal copy.
Meanwhile, as a variety of digital recording media such as Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) and Smart Cards have been developed and distribution of multimedia content data through networks has become widespread, a variety of data coding methods appropriate for recording media or transmission methods have been developed. Also, in line with the development of digital recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, individual users became able to sample, mix, or transform part of content data which is coded by a variety of coding methods such as an MPEG1, an MPEG2, an AC3, and DTS.
Individual users can mix or transform the original content according to their tastes so as to produce new remake content, unless the production is to make a profit. However, for example, if content data recorded on a CD is transformed and recorded on a Smart Card, it may cause a copyright problem. That is, according to the RIAA, in most cases, remake content is different from the original content. However, it is actually difficult for individual users to record ISRC codes, which are assigned by the RIAA after application, together with remake content whenever they produce remake contents. Accordingly, remake content produced for personal use cannot be distinguished from illegally produced remake content, so it becomes difficult to protect the copyright of the original content.
To solve this problem, sometimes an encrypted code is inserted when original content is copied so that illegal copying is prevented. However, this method results in restrictions on the personal right of individual users who buy the CD containing the encrypted code.